spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterion
The legendary Mysterion is different than his fellow superhero companions in one important way, he actually has a superpower. He can never die. Known by most as unassuming Kenny McCormick during the day, Mysterion might just be the hero South Park needs to set right the growing evil that lurks in the shadows.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Mysterion' is the superhero alter-ego of Kenny McCormick in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. He fights in melee range and is a re-born Netherborn. When killed he can assume the form of Dead Mysterion, giving him new abilities, and he can no longer be attacked, despite being shown with 50 health. For Mysterion's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Mysterion (Phone Destroyer). Appearance and Personality Mysterion's costume is primarily two shades of purple. The body suit is lighter with a green 'M' in the center of the chest. His cape and hood are a darker purple. He wears a black eye mask and military green gloves. Attached to his hood above his forehead is a green question mark. It appears to be attached to the hood via a spring. His boots are brown. Personality wise, Mysterion acts in a lawful manner, acting what's best for the Freedom Pals, even to the extent of being a vigilante savior for South Park. He does rue his powers as a curse though, stating that it heavily weighs on him. History Mysterion sided with the Freedom Pals during the civil war, however, he also took the problems of the town seriously and tries to fight crime. Mysterion made his first appearance in Civil War, accusing the Coon for his biased view on different superheroes. afterwards, he battled the Coon and Friends with Wonder Tweek and Tupperware, out-numbered and outmatched, he was defeated. He showed up again in Civil War 2, demanded the return of Doctor Timothy's phone, and he asked the Coon and Friends to stop investigating the Chamber of Commerce. Only greeted by the fake news created by the Coon that they already had a connection with Netflix. Doctor Timothy called the Coon's bluff after raping his mind, enraged, the Coon and Friends had the second battle with the Freedom Pals. At the start of the battle, Mysterion suggested the Coon Friends give up as they are "outmatched", However, he was defeated again along with his fellow Freedom Pals, even with many kindergardeners on their side. When the New Kid entered the Freedom Pals' base with Professor Chaos, Mysterion ambushed them and assumed that they were here to spy on Doctor Timothy's Secret work. Just as they were about to destroy the two intruders, Doctor Timothy appeared and gave a chance to the New Kid to prove the purity of their intentions. Mysterion guarded the working room, preventing anyone from going in. After the Shady Acres' mission, Freedom Pals accepted the New Kid as one of them. However, Mysterion still guarded the room, keeping the New Kid from going into the room to observe Doctor Timothy's work. On the third night, Mysterion led the New Kid to the police station, on the way, he expressed his intentions to save the town, and his empathy with the New Kid as they both had super powers (though he falsely thought that the New Kid's ability was the farting power alone). Having reached the police station, Mysterion ordered the New Kid and Toolshed to cause a diversion, before the Coon and Friends arrived and gave him a shock. Hesitating, Mysterion agreed to the plan to have Coon and Friends cause the diversion. When the New Kid reached the top floor, followed by all members of the Coon and Friends Tupperware, and Mysterion, Mysterion called all of the Freedom Pals to the top floor, embracing a Jared boss fight. Having defeated Shub-Niggurath, Coon and Friends left the scene. Surprised, Mysterion caught up alongside other Freedom Pals. Having learnt that the New Kid played a trick on them, Mysterion became furious, attempted to destroy the New Kid. However, Doctor Timothy manipulated Coon and Friends to do the work, so Mysterion stayed, encouraging the manipulated to destroy the New Kid. After the defeat of Doctor Timothy, Mysterion revealed the true intentions of Doctor Timothy, creating a plan that is fair and inclusive. Then he accused the New Kid for attacking the Doctor, completely ignoring the fact that the Doctor assaulted the New Kid in the first place. The next day, Mysterion called all the Freedom Pals to base, showing the severe damage that had happened to Doctor Timothy's franchise plan. Mysterion then worked with other superheroes to catch the Coon, went to the lab, he also went to the far future, as well as the past. Abilities A reborn-again Netherborn, Mysterion possess power and knowledge man was not meant to have. In times of desperation he can assume his ultimate form: Dead Mysterion. - In-game character description Mysterion is unique among the playable characters, in that he has two distinct "forms". In his normal state, he uses powerful melee attacks that draw foes towards him, setting them up for punishment from his allies. Compared to other melee-focused heroes, his health is quite low...but this factors into his unique playstyle. If Mysterion's health is depleted (whether by his enemies, status, or his own Ultimate), his body is consumed by rats (preventing revival by normal means) as his spirit emerges as "Dead Mysterion". In this form, he gains an all-new moveset focused on debuffing his enemies with Chill, Defense Down, and Confuse. He also has a new Ultimate that allows him to return to life, healing allies near himself in the process. Combat Abilities Normal Form *'Demonic Fury' - Execute a punishing melee attack. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: None *'Dread Rush' - Two-punch combo with reverse knockback. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Reverse Knockback *'Dark Whisper' - Pull a foe and deal damage. **Range: 4 horizontal tiles toward the enemy in front of him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Pull, Defense Down *'Cruel Fate' - Ultimate - Sacrifice self to damage enemies. Transforms into Dead Mysterion. **Range: 8 enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: High **Status Effect: inflicts Burning to enemies, and commit suicide Ghost Form (Dead Mysterion) *'Phantom Chill' - Haunt a foe, Chilling them with a touch. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Chilled *'Marked for Death' - Apply Defense Down to an enemy. **Range: 4 enemies tiles surrounded around him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Defense Down *'Spooked' - Confuse a foe with spectral terror. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: None **Status Effect: Confused *'Mysterion Re-rising' - Ultimate - Return to life and heal adjacent allies. **Range: 8 Allies tiles surrounded around him **Heal: High **Status Effect: Revive and heal allies and player in range Quests Given * The Thin White Line * Freedom Calling * From Dusk till Casa Bonita Quotes For the complete collection of Mysterion's quotes, refer to the page Mysterion/Quotes. Gallery Promotional Mysterion_tfbw.png|Mysterion in an alternate stance. South Park TFBH - screenshot mysterion-sodosopa-rgb.jpg|Promotional image of Mysterion standing atop of the abandoned SoDoSoPa district built around his House. spfbw_dlc.jpg|Promotional image of Mysterion standing atop the DLC bus stand in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Main Storyline 20180311211519 1.jpg|Mysterion confronting Coon and Friends at South Park Main Street. 20180318175031 2.jpg|Mysterion making his appearance to Professor Chaos and The New Kid inside the Freedom Pals Base. 20180302122934_1.jpg|Mysterion guarding the secret room of Freedom Pals Base. 20180318183317 1.jpg|Mysterion updating Doctor Timothy on the mission at the South Park Community Center. 20180316115833 2.jpg|Mysterion appearing on the bedroom window of The New Kid's house. 20180319221445_1.jpg|Mysterion facing The New Kid in front of The New Kid's house. 20180319221744_1.jpg|Mysterion discussing with Freedom Pals and The New Kid on how to infiltrate the police station. 20180319221918_1.jpg|Mysterion and The New Kid peering through the police station window. 20180319222608_1.jpg|Mysterion being surprised after a corrupt cop fired his gun to Tupperware. 20180307015537 1.jpg|Mysterion looking at Tupperware after he got nearly shot at in the police station. 20180319231726_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting Jared alongside Tupperware after defeating him. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Mysterion aiding to Doctor Timothy after being defeated by The New Kid. 20180320132558_1.jpg|Mysterion helping up Doctor Timothy with Tupperware inside the Freedom Pals Base. 20180320132646_1.jpg|Mysterion blaming The New Kid over the conflict between Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends. 20180312215632_1.jpg|Mysterion alongside the united Freedom Pals members awaiting at the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180312215642_1.jpg|Mysterion discussing on the situation next to Call Girl. 20180312220354_1.jpg|Mysterion appearing inside Mephesto Genetics Lab alongside the united Freedom Pals members. 20180312220829_1.jpg|Mysterion quietly admitting that he is one of them who causes the death of Dr. Mephesto's son. 20180313214157_1.jpg|Mysterion checking his phone, realizing that The New Kid's fart to knock out mutant Human Kite 2 has forwarded time 10 days later to Mitch Conner's inauguration day. 20180318175256_1.jpg|Mysterion unlocked as a Combat Buddy. From Dusk till Casa Bonita 20180321082601_1.jpg|Mysterion paging for assistance to The New Kid to rescue her sister Karen. 20180321082748_1.jpg|Mysterion seen on the top veranda of Casa Bonita. 20180321082751_1.jpg|Mysterion jumping down off Casa Bonita. 20180321082753_1.jpg|Mysterion landing in front of The New Kid. 20180322121337_1.jpg|Mysterion channeling his Netherborn powers to The New Kid. 20180321082853_1.jpg|Mysterion witnessing The New Kid absorbing his Netherborn powers. 20180321102527_1.jpg|Mysterion confronting one of the Vampire Kids in the video arcade section of Casa Bonita. 20180321111218_1.jpg|Mysterion obtaining the final Vampire relic after defeating then inside Black Bart's Cave. 20180321130607_1.jpg|Mysterion witnessing The New Kid dive off the man-made cliff inside Casa Bonita alongside Henrietta and The Coon. 20180322122350_1.jpg|"What's the difference?" 20180321170342_1.jpg|Mysterion, The New Kid and Henrietta attempting to open the main door to the "Vampire Lair". 20180321225252_1.jpg|Mysterion looking at Mr. Adams acting strangely 20180321123329_1.jpg|Mysterion searching for Karen after defeating the Vampire Kids inside the "Vampire Lair". 20180321230200_1.jpg|Mysterion watches as Karen leads Mike to the back. 20180321124220_1.jpg|Mysterion demanding the Vampires to give back Karen 20180322001456_1.jpg|"He's possessing Karen!" 20180321235406_1.jpg|Mysterion in his dead form. 20180321134456_1.jpg|Mysterion asking Karen if she is freed from the curse by the Vampire Kids. 20180322010232_1.jpg|"What took you so long to realize it?!" 20180322010303_1.jpg|Mysterion realizing the origins of the problem relating to Karen. 20180322010311_1.jpg|Mysterion witnessing Henrietta trying to cheer up Karen. 20180322010326_1.jpg|Mysterion receiving the gift bag from Master Vampire Adams. 20180322010336_1.jpg|"At least she's not a vamp kid." 20180322010042_1.jpg|Mysterion participating in the battle against Corey Haim. Trivia * Mysterion's name, abilities and his familiar inability to die draws parallels to the Marvel Comics character Mystique. * Mysterion is also similar to the superhero Batman in appearance and abilities. * The Freedom Pals trailer for South Park: Fractured But Whole has a scene of Mysterion meeting The New Kid in front of the cinema, handing an invitation to The New Kid to join Freedom Pals; it also features his fire cracker escape, however none of those appears in the actual game. * Mysterion is the third party member who gives the most missions in the game, with a total of three (two if the DLC mission From Dusk till Casa Bonita is not counted), the first being The Coon with seventeen and Super Craig and Fastpass being tied for the second position, with four quests each (Although Fastpass would only give three quests if the DLC mission Bring the Crunch is not counted). Mysterion is followed up by Wonder Tweek, Human Kite, Mosquito and Tupperware with two quests each (Although Tupperware only gives one if the Danger Deck is not counted) and finally, Captain Diabetes, Call Girl and Professor Chaos with one each. Toolshed doesn't give any quests at all. * Mysterion originally had a side quest in the Beta version of the main game, which involves dragging The New Kid to the cemetery and help rescue his sister Karen from being transformed into a Vampire.https://tcrf.net/South_Park:_The_Fractured_But_Whole ** The cemetery battle background was later included in the DLC Danger Deck. ** The mission to rescue his sister was retooled into the DLC From Dusk till Casa Bonita. * Despite having 50 health as “Dead Mysterion”, Mysterion is presumably invincible in this stage. **It is also worth noting that if all other team members are killed while Mysterion is in “Dead Mysterion” mode, the player will receive an instant Game Over. This detail is even present on one of the game's loading screens. * Mysterion mentions that he has a movie set in Phase One, however, in either The Coon or Doctor Timothy's franchise plans, Mysterion has no role at all in Phase One, only featuring beginning from Phase Two. *Dead Mysterion’s “Marked for Death” has the same name as Stan’s ability from Stick of Truth. It even has the same effect of inflicting Defense Down. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer